fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu (SSBGA)
This page is for Pikachu in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. 'Pikachu '''is a mouse Pokémon, first appearing in ''Pokémon Red/Blue (1996). He is one of the most famous Pokémon in the world and represents the Pokémon Universe in all four Super Smash Bros. games. Character Description Pikachu is a small mouse-like Pokémon with short, yellow fur (with brown markings on the back), pointy, black-tipped ears, red circles on its cheeks, and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. It can charge electricity from its red cheeks and tail. It can also cause electric storms and thunders. Pikachu has a less evolved form, Pichu, and an evolved one, Raichu. Pikachu has appeared in almost every Pokémon game to date, but does not have a starring role since the 2000s. However, He is still one of the most famous Pokémon in the games and in the anime, which has lead him as the main representative of the Pokémon series to the Super Smash Bros. games. Attributes Pikachu is one of the fastest fighters in the game. He has very strong special moves, excellent smash attacks and tilts, the ability to crawl, he is very flexible, being able to wall jump, and has great recovery. Pikachu is a small target, which makes it harder for opponents to hit him. He can dodge attacks by simply crouching. However, he comes with a price, being one of the lightest characters in the game. Pikachu is better on the ground, where he can charge his Smash Attacks and KO easily. As for his Special Moves, his Side Special, Skull Bash, and his Up Special, Quick Attack, are great for recovering. His most well-known Special Move is Thunder, his Down Special Move, which can easily KO opponents and dealing great damage. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Quick Headbutts. 2% each *Forward Tilt - Sticks both feet forward. 7% *Up Tilt - Swings his tail in an arc, upwards. 7% *Down Tilt - Does a quick, low tail whip. 7% *Dash Attack - Bashes target with his head. 8% Smash *Side Smash - Charges a bolt of electricity in front of him, causing great knockback. 26% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Flips very fast, attacking with its tail. 15% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Spins on the floor and releases electricity. Deals a lot of damage. 21% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Does a sumersault. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Does a sweeper kick. 10% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Spins upwards with its tail. 5% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Does a sweeper kick with its tail. 8% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins in a ball. Pikachu's best aerial. 12% *Forward Aerial - An electric drill-like move forward. 10% *Back Aerial - Spins like a disc and hits multiple times. 10% *Up Aerial - Flips forward and hits with his tail. 6% *Down Aerial - An electric drill-like move downward. 12% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Shocks opponents. 2% *Forward Throw - Places opponent back and electrecutes them forward. 9% *Back Throw - Tumbles with opponent back and throws them back. 9% *Up Throw - Headbutts opponent upward. 10% *Down Throw - Slams on top of opponents. 8% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Creates a ring of electricity around him while saying "Piiiiii". *Side - Rolls on its back while saying "Pikaaaaaaahh". *Down - Turns to the camera, waving both paws while saying "Pika Pika!" Idle Animations *Licks his paw, then scratches his ear. *Looks around while releasing electricity from his cheaks. Entrance Appears from a Poké Ball. Wins *Spins three times while releasing electricity from its cheeks, then stops and looks at the camera, leaning its legs, similarly to SSBB's. *Sleeps. *Uses Quick Attack, then stops and faces at the camera, similarly to SSBB's. Loses Claps to the winner, similarly from SSBB. Victory Theme Super Smash Bros. Melee Pokémon Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse